


Time

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [42]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: coma jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “Well, I guess I’m just useless, aren’t I?” with SchneepRequested on Tumblr by Phantomspirit14
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 8





	Time

“Well, I guess I am just useless, aren’t I?” 

Besides the continued beeping of the machines, Schneep did not get a response from Sean. Not that he was expecting one; he had given up hoping for any semblance of wakefulness months ago. But talking helped. He’d read that it helped the patient, but really he felt better when he talked to Sean, like he was holding a conversation. It was as one sided as speaking to a wall, but it was something. At this point, the good doctor would take any comfort he got, no matter how small or hollow it was. 

“I could not save myself. I could not save you. I still can not wake you. I have trapped you. It is my fault.” 

If he thought hard enough, Schneep could hear Sean’s voice in his head, berating him. Telling him he was a wonderful doctor, a good friend, an amazing ego. Telling him he tried the best he could, that he couldn’t have known what Anti was going to do, that if it weren’t for Schneep he’d be dead instead of asleep. A part of the doctor wanted to believe that voice. He wanted to believe it so, so bad. But the other part, the realistic part, he told himself, the part that made sense of this world, told him it was fake. It was lying to him. Sean was asleep because of him. Sean wasn’t waking up because of him. It was all. H̦i͕͚̼͓̤̜s̘̗̫̞͇͞.̵̱̭̜̟͙ ͝F̺͍ąu̥̰̖̲̩l͎̖̞͕͞ţ̠̙̯͇̰͚

“I am sorry, my friend. I am so, so sorry.” 

Would Sean ever forgive him? Would he even ever wake up? Schneep supposed only time would tell. It seemed like the only thing he had in abundance these days; time. So much time. 

Time to talk. Time to wait for a response. Time to dwell on the silence.   
Time. So much time.


End file.
